


On the Beach.

by malfoible



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired (if you can call it that) by Tyler Hoechlin saying at Comicon he wished they would set an episode on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Beach.

Derek stood on top of the lifeguard station looking along the beach.   
This had to be the best summer job ever.  
Sun, swimming, surfing, no boss to nag you, only the occasional drama to break into the day.

In the past three weeks he had only had to rescue three people, a child who had walked too far from her parents, a surfer who had been hit on the head by his board and a man who thought he was fitter than he was.

The beach was half filled with hot, fit girls and the other guard Chris a tanned, happy, easy going Australian with rippling muscles was flirting with anyone who came into view. 

Derek might have done the same if he hadn’t been half in love with a skinny, pale, adorable, annoying, pain in the butt.   
That was the only fault with this job. He had had to leave Stiles.  
Who knew what trouble he would get into without Derek?   
Derek knew he probably should have spoken to Stiles before now, but what to say?

Should he have just come out with it. “I want you.”  
Should he have just grabbed him and kissed him, he had wanted to for long enough.  
Should he have been subtle, asked him out on a date maybe.

Derek had thought and puzzled and worried and now it was too late.

He was here for the summer and Stiles would find someone else and break Derek’s heart. 

All this passed through Derek in a flash.

(Wow moody or what? Get a grip you idiot. Sunshine surfing, Stiles would shout at you for being a Sourwolf. He laughed. Back to Stiles again, idiot).

He would put Stiles out of his mind until he got home. 

 

Cupid was having none of it.

 

The Beacon Hills lacrosse team usually had an outing in the summer break, usually to a sporting event but this year the Coach had decided a day at the beach would hit the spot.

Some of the boys had brought dates and the bus was filled with happy, noisy teens.

They made their way down the beach carrying coolers with food and drink, beach-balls, surf boards, towels and swim trunks.

Stiles walked down with the others, in the middle of them, but not feeling as if he belonged.  
Since Scott had gotten all couply and kissy with Allison he sometimes felt left out.  
He wanted to get couply and kissy with someone, well not just anyone, with Derek, but Derek was off working for the whole summer, no doubt getting couply and kissy with someone else.

Chris came back to the tower gloating over the amount of phone numbers he had received, he swung the glasses round to watch the new arrivals come down the beach.

“Big loud party arriving, better keep an eye on them.”

Derek nodded and moved to take a look. A beat pounded in his chest as Scott got nearer, Wolf!

He looked closer and recognised Lydia, her hair streaming down her back, sunglasses pushed back on her head.

He found Scott easily and then Stiles face popped into view, he moved the lens to get a closer look and studied every inch of Stiles face and body, he looked to see if anyone was close to him, was he with anyone.  
Was he with that girl? Derek growled.

“Did you say something?”

He turned his head to shake it at Chris. When he turned back the girl was sitting on the other side of Allison. Derek relaxed a little.

“I know them, well some of them, they’re from my home town.”

“Your Someone Special with them?” Chris asked.  
He had tried to persuade Derek to take an interest in the people they met, trying to fix Derek up on dates, inviting him along when he met a girl bringing a friend.

Derek was always polite to them but eventually had told Chris he had someone special waiting for him at home.  
Chris had stopped pushing then, but they still went out for a drink and Derek often went along on his dates.

Derek answered warily wondering what Chris would say. “Yes he’s there.”

“Oh a dude, you should have said. Which one is he? Why don’t you go say hi?”

“He’s not exactly… I haven’t told him….he doesn’t know….”

Chris shook his head in amazement, Derek was one hot dude why wouldn’t this guy fancy him.

“Do you think he won’t want you? Have you looked in the mirror? I mean you’re not my type but seriously…”

Derek threw an empty cup at Chris and laughed, “Will you give it a rest I’ll tell him when I’m ready.”

Chris laughed back as he swatted away the cup. “Maybe I’ll go chat him up myself, see what’s so special about him.  
He backed off at the look on Derek’s face. “Maybe not.”

Derek went back to watching the swimmers only turning the glasses on Stiles when he couldn’t resist anymore.

Chris watched his friend, he had become fond of Derek, yeah sometimes he had these black moods but he was a good guy, kind and fearless.  
Chris wondered what was so special about this dude that he couldn’t see how great Derek was.

Stiles sat with the others listening to the chatter, watching some playing volleyball, his heart was heavy, he got up and walked along the waterline.  
As he walked along, a girl began shouting, her friend had been swept away on a pool raft, she was been carried out to sea.  
The alarm was raised and two figures raced into the sea.   
Stiles watched as they reached the girl and began swimming towards the shore.

His heart leapt into his mouth as a familiar figure rose from the waves carrying the girl.

Derek, Derek looking tanned and gorgeous walking out of the sea followed by a blond Viking, Stiles shook his head he must be dreaming. 

The girl’s friend was shouting and crying and hugging both men “Thank you Thank You.”

Derek lay the girl on the sand and soon she was coughing and spluttering her thanks too.

Stiles stood still as a statue as Derek knelt on the sand, Derek was breathing heavily and when he lifted his head the first person he saw was Stiles, his eyes glowed turquoise and he stood up not breaking eye contact, Chris realising who Stiles must be, moved nearer to take care of the two girls. 

Derek took a step forward but before he could speak Stiles had run into his arms.

“That was awesome, you are awesome.”

Derek hoping he was about to get his heart’s desire, crushed Stiles to him kissing him forcefully.

Chris thinking two half naked dudes kissing on a beach was going to attract attention spoke.

“Why don’t you take your break, take your Someone Special with you.” he smiled and held out his hand.  
“Hi I’m Chris.”

“Stiles. Hi, pleased to meet you.”

Derek took Stiles hand and led him to the watchtower. Inside he rubbed a towel briefly over his head then turned taking Stiles into his arms again.

“What did he mean your someone special?”

“He’s been trying to set me up with women for the past three weeks, he kept dragging me out on dates with him I finally had to tell him I had someone at home.”

“Me?”

“Yes. Idiot. You.”

“So why didn’t you say something to me before this?”

“I’m an idiot too. I kept putting off saying anything until it was too late. I’ve been convinced you’d meet someone while I was away.”

“Why would I want anyone but you? You’re my Sourwolf.” Stiles pulled Derek closer, wrapping his arms round Derek’s neck, running his fingers through the damp hair and kissing him dirtily.

Derek lifted Stiles and carried him to a lounger, they lay down together, close in each others arms, kissing gently at first then with more heat until they were both panting and moaning.

A knock on the door and Chris entered, “Sorry to break up the party, but it’s time to get back to saving lives. Sorry.”

Derek pulled Stiles up and kissed him once more. “Will you stay? We could go somewhere after I’ve finished work.”

“I’d really like that. I’ll go tell Scott I’m not going home.”

“Tonight?”

“Ever.” Stiles lips found Derek’s and kissed him tenderly as both Cupid and Chris watched with smiles on their faces.


End file.
